


Oswalds Bullies

by Lookatallmyships



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: (ends happy), Bullying, College AU, Gotham AU, M/M, Pre-Slash, gobblepot, not too violent, warning-bullying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 20:08:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6534625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lookatallmyships/pseuds/Lookatallmyships
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I decided to try writing something a bit different. Read the tags.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oswalds Bullies

**Author's Note:**

> I usually write fluffy stuff, but I wanted to give this a try. I just started watching Gotham with my dad, and Oswald is adorable. Feel free to comment telling me if this is any good.

Oswald is on his way to his next class, when he's was stopped by a group of guys. 

"Hey Penguin. Where you goin'?" The leader of the group asks.

Oswald's back stiffens. This isn't the first time this had happened, but he had no idea what their names were. "Please don't call me that."

"Why not, Penguin? It suits you. Just look at your nose and the way you walk. Or well, hobble." The guys all laugh.

Oswald hunches his shoulders and tries to start walking again, but he's stopped by a hand on his shoulder, roughly turning him around. 

"Hey. Where do you think you're going? Did I say I was done with you?"

As the guy speaks, another man walks over to them. Oswald ducks his head, expecting the new man to join in the groups taunting. 

"Is everything ok here?" The man asks.

"Everything's just fine. Right Penguin?" The leader says.

"P-please stop calling me that." Oswald whispers. He tries to quickly walk away again, only to be roughly yanked backwards by the back of his shirt.

Oswald stumbles, and lands on the ground, causing the wind to be knocked out of him.

"Hey!" The new guy yells, and shoves the leader away from Oswald. "Don't you touch him."

The leader snorts. "What are you going to do about it? Why should you care about the penguin?"

The man swings at the other guy, fist connecting with his jaw. "He asked you not to call him that" he says. 

The leader makes, to throw a punch in return, and his friends move to back him up. The man makes quick work of them, and they all run off. He rushes over to where Oswald's still on the ground in surprise, and kneels down. 

"Are you ok? Who were those guys?" The man asks.

"I'm fine, I assure you. I don't know their names, but I've had a few run-ins with them in the past. Thank you for helping me. Oswald smiles.

"Here let me help you up, can you stand alright?" The man helps Oswald up off the ground. "What's your real name?" 

"Oswald" he answers.

"I'm James. Where were you headed?" James asks.

"To my math class." Oswald answers. James decides to walk with him to his class, and they set off in the direction Oswald was originally going.  
Oswalds quiet for a minute, before he asks his question. "Why did you help me?"

James turns to look at Oswald. "No one deserves to be treated like that. And I hate bullies" James smiles. "Now come on, we don't want you to be late."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for your time. <3


End file.
